The prior art includes numerous devices intended for use in a shower to scrub and clean a user's back. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,389 to Ballares et al. comprises a sponge releasably attached to a holder which, in turn, is mounted by suction cups on a shower wall or floor. Other devices exhibit long soft bristles which are slow to dry and can breed mildew. Other devices are adapted to receive plumbing whereby a stream of water may be caused to emanate from and/or through the scrubbing surface; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,907 to Doggwiler.